


【万笛】魔力鸡

by AnuoEuphemia



Series: 万笛的私房菜谱 [20]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia
Summary: 致饿系列第六弹。军需官！万x特工！笛送给基友的小短文，可能会扩写。没什么剧情和细节，只有秀恩爱。有一点点暴力描写。
Relationships: Luka Modrić/Ivan Rakitić
Series: 万笛的私房菜谱 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737718
Kudos: 4





	【万笛】魔力鸡

**Author's Note:**

> 七夕快乐哦www

爱就是会让人产生依赖，却不愿意承认自己已经离不开对方。

“今天想吃什么甜点？”当耳边传来这句话时，科瓦契奇一瞬间以为是自己在听简报的时候不用心，漏掉了什么暗号，他已经开始在大脑里搜寻有关甜点的讯息，还没等到他懊恼却又一无所获，他的搭档兼上司极其自然地回答耳麦另一边的军需官，“随你。”  
科瓦契奇这时候才反应过来原来他们真的只是在谈论甜点，他直觉这时候不应该自己这个才开始出外勤的新人插嘴，但拉基蒂奇显然不这么想，“你呢，马特奥，想吃什么？”  
此时的年轻特工正在转移路线上狂奔，很难在心跳如擂鼓的跑动过程中给一个准确答案，“都、都好。”他贴在墙上观察四周的情况，街边角的摄像头替他看着更远的地方，“一切安全。”拉基蒂奇说道，指引着科瓦契奇，“按照既定路线继续走，车已经准备好了。”  
原定计划便是他会开着车与莫德里奇汇合，然后带着这次的任务目标一起回到安全屋里，在屏幕里纵观一切的军需官不忘教导他，“节奏，马特奥，掌握好节奏，你马上就要走到街上了，要让自己看上去更近人。”  
科瓦契奇听见莫德里奇声音低沉地笑了一声，也不知道他是在笑自己还是在笑军需官搭档。他飞快地平稳了呼吸，走出偏僻的角落，神色自若地走在街上。  
而那边莫德里奇却没有这么平顺，拦住他脚步的人让莫德里奇后退了两步，“独角兽先生，我今天可能要晚点才能回来了。”拉基蒂奇看着屏幕里那群人拿出了冷热兵器，而莫德里奇枪里的子弹数量不足以让他应付完这些人。  
科瓦契奇加快了脚步，准备去接应莫德里奇，而和他在耳麦里的焦急形成反差的便是拉基蒂奇依旧温和的声音，“知道了，你自己小心，巧克力慕斯怎么样，只用十分钟就可以做好，我今天还准备了炖菜，你们什么时候回来都可以立刻吃。”  
科瓦契奇用自己的指纹解锁了停好的车，脑子里划过一句现在怎么还在考虑晚上吃什么，但他没有胆子让这句话脱口而出，只发动汽车，对莫德里奇说我正在来的路上。  
莫德里奇想感谢一万次他们在衣服上附加的防弹效果，轻便实用穿起来也看不出异常，比会拖慢人速度的防弹衣好多了，他利用那群人因为子弹无法打穿他衣服的怔愣瞬间开枪，消音器让枪声变得短促而利落。  
“为什么我每次都要做这些苦活累活，而你就只需要坐在安全屋里吹着空调动动手指。”莫德里奇半真半假地抱怨道，蝴蝶刀在指尖挽出一个不明显的光，说话间将刀尖扎进对方脆弱的脖子。  
“说这话的时候你不如想想当你西装革履参加宴会的时候，我坐在电梯间或者是下水道里打着手电替你搞定安防。”他们轻松地像一次随意的闲谈，如果耳麦里没有传来莫德里奇揍人的声音的话。  
“至少我还记得给你带宴会上的焦糖布丁。”莫德里奇脚下传来清脆的碎裂声，混杂在男人的嚎叫里听不太分明；科瓦契奇忽然有一种自己是在这里瞎操心的感觉，但他还是按照课程里那样躲过了红灯，然后以自己的最快速度赶到莫德里奇身边进行支援。  
“太暴力了卢卡。”在确定了科瓦契奇那边一切正常之后拉基蒂奇看着屏幕里自己的搭档在线揍人摇着头说道，莫德里奇看向摄像头的眼睛里还是未驱散的杀气，拉基蒂奇与他隔着屏幕对视，“下次麻烦你看着他手里的军刺说这句话。”他说完，一脚踢晕了身边想去够自己武器的男人。  
科瓦契奇在莫德里奇身前停车，年长些的特工坐进副驾驶，劈头盖脸第一句就是你比预定时间慢了，“对不起。”科瓦契奇回想着前辈们的教导，在被这位上司训的时候无论心里多怕，都一定要鼓起勇气和他对视。  
莫德里奇似乎还想说什么，但拉基蒂奇打断了他，“没事就好，路线都在GPS里，我先去准备巧克力慕斯了。”他带着雀跃的尾音，不知是否是科瓦契奇的错觉，莫德里奇的神色看上去柔和了不少。  
和这对搭档一起执行任务，连安全屋都和科瓦契奇印象里不同，毕竟不是每次执行任务回来，进门就能闻见炖菜令人感到饥饿又踏实的香气，而军需官笑得好像看见了自己许久未见的亲密朋友。科瓦契奇那瞬间好像明白了为什么外勤们都争着想和他们一起出任务，哪怕知道莫德里奇是一个严苛的上司。  
“巧克力慕斯冰冻的时间不太够，不过味道应该还是不错的。”拉基蒂奇接住莫德里奇抛给他的耳麦，对着科瓦契奇说道，“洗个澡休息一下吧。”  
特工都有好耳力，科瓦契奇在关上属于自己那间卧室的门前听见拉基蒂奇说辛苦了，那声音不像刚才对他那样有着鼓励和安抚的意味，满是温情缱绻，科瓦契奇急忙关上门，自觉地不去打扰上司们的恋爱时间。  
等他洗好澡换了衣服去到客厅里，拉基蒂奇已经在餐桌旁分起了炖菜，在科瓦契奇说谢谢的时候还揉了揉他的头发。  
莫德里奇似乎不愿意放过任何一点时间，在餐桌上已经开始总结，前两句说科瓦契奇表现可圈可点时拉基蒂奇只是安静的听着，等他话锋转到这次任务过程中出现的小纰漏时，拉基蒂奇才用手指敲了敲餐桌，对莫德里奇说道，“吃饭的时候就不要再讨论任务了。”他在莫德里奇说话前补上一句，“总要给自己留一点私人时间。”  
他们似乎通过眼神交流了千言万语，但最终莫德里奇什么也没再说，只由着拉基蒂奇挑起这里的风景不错的话题。  
在拉基蒂奇将拿到的芯片进行分析和讯息传送时，莫德里奇单独把科瓦契奇叫到了一边，和他聊起了今天的任务。此时他更像一位师长，并不带多少苛责的意味，只是和科瓦契奇分析他哪里可以做得更好，但那目光让科瓦契奇如针芒在背。  
“我们这样的工作，失误的后果你应该很清楚。”他缓了语气，科瓦契奇却忽然觉得肩上的份量更重了些。“有的时候可以让你试错，比如今天，有时候犯错只会让你后悔一生。”  
科瓦契奇还坐在那里低垂着头，拉基蒂奇已经传送了芯片里的讯息，看着习惯性在任务完成的夜晚里撩开窗帘一角看安静夜色的莫德里奇，起身用今天剩下的巧克力冲了一杯热可可，走过去将杯子放在了科瓦契奇的手里。  
“卢卡有时候是很严厉，”他在科瓦契奇身边坐下，“不过多听听他的经验，没有坏处。我知道外勤特工的训练很严格，能留下的只是极少数，你能坐在这里已经证明了自己的优秀，但是实战终究是和训练不一样的。”  
“无论训练里做得多么逼真，那终究是训练，可执行任务时不一样，会流血，会受伤，也可能会死。”他看着科瓦契奇的手指在杯壁上收紧，“自然，执行任务时候的应变能力同样重要。就像我，虽然只是对着电脑，但永远都要准备三套以上的计划，来应对你们这些家伙的突发想法。”  
科瓦契奇因着这句话笑起来，轻声道，“下次我会做得更好。”拉基蒂奇笑着点点头，“我知道。”  
他起身走了两步，又回过头，“刚才卢卡有句话忘了说，我替他补上，今天做得不错。”他对着科瓦契奇眨眨眼睛，指了指热可可的杯子，“凉了就不好喝了。”  
回到他和莫德里奇的卧室里，就看见与自己有种多重关系的男人正盘腿坐在床上将自己的蝴蝶刀擦拭得一尘不染，听见开门声，莫德里奇头也不抬，“又去做好人了？”  
“适当的鼓励是很有必要的，尤其是马特奥这种新人，而且你也必须要承认，他今天已经表现得很好了。”拉基蒂奇在他身边坐下，莫德里奇收起手里的刀，和已经重新填满弹夹的枪一起放在床头。  
“我的职责不是鼓励他们，而是和他们一起完成任务，并且‘适当的’指导他们怎么保住自己的小命，你也知道上面在培养外勤上砸了多少钱。”拉基蒂奇拉着他的手臂，莫德里奇顺从地躺在他身边，任由拉基蒂奇的指尖玩着他脖子上的十字架项链。  
“是啊，所以只有我去当好人了。”拉基蒂奇笑着说道，给了莫德里奇一个一触即分的吻。  
莫德里奇哼了一声，不以为然，“我提醒你，别对他太好，否则他以后被军需官骂哭的时候会怀疑人生。”  
作为后勤保障的中坚力量，拉基蒂奇立刻要为自己的同伴们正名，“胡说，军需官什么时候骂哭过特工，我们搭档这么多年了，我也没有骂过你。”他换了姿势，手臂撑在莫德里奇的身侧，贴近了他说道，“不过倒是让你哭过，这点我不否认。”  
“都说你谦虚，我怎么觉得你才是自信到自负的那个。”莫德里奇说着勾着他的脖子，让他们的气息交融在一起，等到这个黏糊糊的吻结束，拉基蒂奇才说道，“那是因为你给了我足够多的自信。”  
感谢安全屋里的良好隔音效果，科瓦契奇在经历了刺激的一天之后没有受到任何打扰的睡了一个好觉。  
作为现在没有出任务且流利掌握西语的搭档组合，莫德里奇和拉基蒂奇一起被派到墨西哥执行任务并不意外，尽管据小道消息说最初只是想把拉基蒂奇借调过来，配合墨西哥的特工执行这次任务，但报告交到了莫德里奇手里之后便没了下文。  
墨西哥对于两人来说都相对陌生，打包行李的时候拉基蒂奇还念着不知道执行了任务有没有机会去趟南美，见一见许久未见的阿根廷朋友，大约是看见了莫德里奇的脸色，改口说不去也一样。  
在此之前，拉基蒂奇都不知道他们在墨西哥还有安全屋，他们的活动范围主要还是在欧洲，比如科瓦契奇现在已经在英国，而他和莫德里奇在西班牙的土地上花了不少时间，更早的时候他们一个在德国一个在英国。  
“以前为了以防万一建立的据点。”莫德里奇解释道，“不过使用次数很少，大概也很久没有更新了。”如果不是这次顺着流入东欧的毒品查到了对方此刻正在墨西哥，他们也不会特地飞去一片并不熟悉的大陆。  
在让系统重新上线、做好准备工作之后拉基蒂奇会配合莫德里奇完成这次刺杀任务，毒品和枪支出现在一起从来不是好事，在掌握足够的情报之后选择斩草除根，尽管莫德里奇觉得有些草率，也许他们还可以顺藤找出更多的内容。  
安全屋里都积上了灰，可见这里已经被遗忘了多久，拉基蒂奇刚去便开始忙碌，念叨着后勤维护的不上心和机器千万要启动成功，而洁癖的莫德里奇更看不惯满屋子的尘埃，一边清扫一边想着是不是还该多讨一份做清洁工的工资。  
好在这里虽然无人问津，但硬件设备还是没有损坏，系统重新上线，点亮了房间里的几个屏幕，摄像头实时传送回来街景，拉基蒂奇放出无人机，小巧得像是孩子的玩具，“什么时候我们能派无人机执行任务就好了。”莫德里奇似是感慨地说道，拉基蒂奇从屏幕前转过头，笑着说道，“那亲爱的你就不失业了吗。”  
相比近身执行任务，莫德里奇还是更喜欢狙击，他享受那种在远处掌握了一切的感觉，只扣动扳机便能引起一片混乱，而他在喧闹之外，通过狙击镜看着自己一手促成的结果，因他而起，却又与他无关。  
拉基蒂奇原本更偏向动静更小的方法，比如一个不经意的碰撞，和一点点药剂，但他们在一个更加混乱的环境，对方也明白这一点，莫德里奇很难寻到机会近身。  
“我还是觉得就这么弄死他有点可惜。”莫德里奇在废弃的塔楼上架起狙击枪，拉基蒂奇出于一点私心，让其中一个无人机能够拍到他，确保自己搭档兼男友的脸时刻能够出现在自己的屏幕一角，“你知道他做过的事，卢卡，他值得一颗子弹。”  
“但越是罪孽深重，越不配利落地死去。”莫德里奇找寻着角度，“也许我们能够活捉他，然后拷问出一些有意思的事情。”他轻声说道，将对方套入自己的准心之内，手指落在板机上。  
如果是别的军需官，此刻或许会告诉他不要做多余的事情，或者这样实在太冒险了并且违反命令。但拉基蒂奇只是说，“那你先回来吧，夜里再行动，他的别墅也并不是密不透风，要进去并不难，路线不需要担心，问题只在于这次要如何不引人耳目地带着他出来。”  
他话音刚落，莫德里奇扣动了扳机，枪响之后无人机传回了房间内一片喧哗的场景，而莫德里奇显然心情很好，“你果然是有后备计划的。”拉基蒂奇的声音听上去有一点无奈，但更多的是得意，“我是军需官，职责就是时刻支援我的外勤搭档。”他听见莫德里奇拆卸狙击枪的声音，“哪怕他准备做一些危险的蠢事，或是违反直接命令，或者两者兼具。”  
“哦对了，回来的时候顺路买些香料和辣椒，还有鸡肉，我新学了一道墨西哥菜，市场就在你的必经之路上，停一下车就可以了。”  
“有时候我都怀疑你到底是出来执行任务，还是学习菜谱的。”莫德里奇背上包，脚步轻快地走下楼梯，还不忘在离开前将那把生锈的铜锁重新挂在门上。  
“这话听着耳熟，我记得还有人问过我，究竟是军需官还是保姆。”  
拉基蒂奇需要的原料很快发到了莫德里奇的手机上，波布拉诺辣椒、不同种类的干辣椒和各种香料，比如小茴香和香菜籽、丁香，光看着便能够想象到辛香刺激的味道。  
安全屋里照旧放着他们的设备，屏幕里继续监视着他们的任务目标，尽管他已经死去，由着人慌乱地料理后事，但此刻却比前几日多了几分烟火气。  
波布拉诺辣椒和洋葱大蒜放在铺了锡纸的烤盘上，淋上橄榄油，放在烤箱最上层烘烤，八分钟之后翻面继续。莫德里奇在这过程中和他们的直属上司视频，汇报这次的任务完成，言语间透露出一点不甘心，达利奇安抚着自己最得意的弟子，“他死了能发挥更大的作用。”  
克罗地亚的特工头子看上去一派儒雅，眉宇间是运筹帷幄的淡然，“这次你和伊万辛苦了。”莫德里奇耸耸肩，“不辛苦，伊万很喜欢墨西哥的香料和食谱。”此刻拉基蒂奇正在撕碎月桂叶，将干辣椒去蒂，平底锅下开着小火炒制香料，等待着房间里弥漫着层次丰富的香气。  
达利奇对此已经习以为常，“那下次要来你们家里吃晚餐，让伊万好好露一手。”  
拉基蒂奇晃动着平底锅，直到炒至香气释放、冒出轻烟。莫德里奇走过去，从后面搂住他的腰，这突然的动作也并不妨碍拉基蒂奇双手平稳地将香料从锅里倒进一个白瓷盘，在一边放凉。“你听见了，回去之后boss要来家里吃饭。”  
“随时欢迎。”拉基蒂奇将干辣椒放进热锅里，加入鸡高汤煮沸，在这期间不断给辣椒翻面，让它们能够充分吸收鸡汤，而原本高汤的醇香，也逐渐染上了辣味。  
莫德里奇在旁边将香料磨碎，鸡汤还在咕噜噜冒着泡，包裹着深色的、吸饱了鸡汤之后表皮逐渐舒展的辣椒。没有研磨机，便一切手动，香料和月桂叶，加上墨西哥牛至一起打碎，至此才算是为魔力酱备好了食材。  
“我听到了一些传言。”拉基蒂奇说着，将辣椒和鸡汤都倒进料理机里，再将烤蔬菜也倒进去，加入番茄和芹菜，带来更丰富的滋味，加入盐调味，香料同样必不可少，串起了整道料理，成了魔力酱的精髓。  
“什么？”莫德里奇并不在意，看着料理机高速运作，里面的菜蔬逐渐成了顺滑的糊状。  
“说你要退休了。”莫德里奇这时候才看向他，料理机还在他们中间呜呜作响，“不再出任务，只是去训练新人。”拉基蒂奇动作依旧流畅，将料理机中的魔力酱过筛，刮出没被打碎的辣椒纤维。  
“是有这个说法，不过用退休好像不太合适吧，我今年也才三十五岁而已。”他们之间，莫德里奇是刀工更好的那个，据他说是学砍人的时候总结下来的经验，总是很自觉的去处理肉类，利落地将一只鸡顺着关节切开，分成了十块。  
“不过我暂时还没有这个想法，训练新人虽然责任重大，但还是有些无趣。”事实上他们都清楚，比莫德里奇“退休”可能性更大的是他成为达利奇的接班人，谁都知道代号魔笛的特工是克罗地亚特工中最锋利的那把刀。  
“怎么了伊万？”他用厨房纸擦去鸡肉表面的水分，看着拉基蒂奇往上面涂抹橄榄油，又用盐和黑胡椒调味。  
“没什么，只是在考虑如果换了一个特工合作，会不会不习惯。”虽然之前也不是没有搭档过别人，但终究他和莫德里奇还是合作最久最有默契的；橄榄油倒进锅里，鸡皮朝下放入鸡肉，煎制成好看的焦糖色。  
“放心，我是不会丢下我的军需官的。”莫德里奇喜欢掌控全局，这种感觉混合了对恋人的占有欲，让拉基蒂奇在遇见他之后就没有机会和别的特工单独组过队，他们太有默契，容易让拉基蒂奇和莫德里奇都产生对方是自己专属的错觉。  
魔力酱在取出鸡肉后倒入锅中加热，用铲子反复搅拌，让锅底的结块融化，鸡肉的油香混进酱汁里，浓缩之后倒入鸡汤，搅拌得顺滑而均匀，盖上锅让魔力酱完全煮沸。  
“如果你真的有这个想法，我也不介意去培训新人。”拉基蒂奇说道，与特工一样，军需官也免不了也培养新人，很难说究竟是谁的淘汰率更高一些。  
鸡肉放回到锅里，让它们都能裹上酱汁，慢煮的期间他们去到客厅，在沙发里靠在一起，“承蒙你的好意，”莫德里奇半阖着眼睛说道，“但如果不出外勤，你怎么有机会买到当地最新鲜的食材、学习最地道的菜谱呢，我岂不是少了很多口福。”  
“我的专业能力都一点没有让你动心的地方吗，你只是喜欢我做的菜？”拉基蒂奇笑着抱怨道，莫德里奇看上去已经因为在他怀里过于安稳松懈而有了困意，“怎么会呢亲爱的，我是这么肤浅的一个人吗，我明明还喜欢你的脸啊。”  
“魔笛先生，你这句话正好暴露了你的肤浅。”莫德里奇闭着眼睛勾起唇角，靠着拉基蒂奇找了一个舒服的姿势，他的男友亲吻了他的额头，轻声说睡吧，菜做好了叫你。  
莫德里奇在睡着前忽然想起了拉基蒂奇的代号，独角兽。曾经这只是一个用来调笑的外号，因为拉基蒂奇在军需官群体里也算得上特殊，毕竟特工出任务多少都会发生点暴力，挂彩或是损坏设备是常事，虽然无心但也相当不尊重军需官的劳动成果，更别提突发奇想改变计划这种事，总的来说，除非是关系特别好，军需官对待回来的外勤特工都没有好脸色。  
但拉基蒂奇不一样，他温柔又真诚，无论特工提出多么突然的计划，他都只会立刻做好对应的准备，帮助特工完成任务，失败了也不会甩锅责骂；甚至提供家一般的温暖，因为他相当会做饭，并且能够安排好时间，一边指挥特工跑路一边在厨房做好双份的班尼迪克蛋。  
最后拉基蒂奇的声名随着他良好的业务能力一起传出去，成了独角兽一般，只存在于传说中的军需官。  
因为这只独角兽早就被一曲魔笛给勾走了。  
拉基蒂奇想要起身的动作让莫德里奇醒过来，迷迷糊糊地嗯了一声，“应该已经做好了，我去把鸡肉盛出来。”莫德里奇点点头，职业习惯让他能够立刻清醒，闻着香味跟着拉基蒂奇去到厨房里。  
鸡肉先从魔力酱中盛出来，玉米淀粉中加入鸡汤，搅拌顺滑之后倒入酱汁里，加上鸡汤之后再次煮沸，直到魔力酱完全沸腾，颜色黑而质地浓稠，鸡肉再放回锅中，中火慢煮十分钟之后可以上桌。  
黏稠又泛着浓香的魔力酱包裹着鸡块，是尝一口便会让人觉得清醒的辣，但细细品就能尝到香料带来的丰富层次，是这片大陆所根植生长的风情，鸡肉鲜嫩烂软，用勺子便能轻易地将肉从骨头上剔下来。  
“你知道吗，有很多特工都嫉妒我。”想起睡前闪现的念头，莫德里奇抿了一口龙舌兰说道，并不是所有特工都偏爱马提尼摇匀不搅拌，莫德里奇还是更喜欢入乡随俗，事实上他还是一个颇为不错的调酒师，只是简陋的安全屋让他无法发挥。  
“因为我吗？”拉基蒂奇笑着说道，带着狐狸般狡黠的得意，“明知故问。”莫德里奇和他的酒杯轻轻相碰，“敬你，我最默契的军需官搭档。”  
“而你是一个让人省心的优秀特工。”拉基蒂奇说完，饮尽杯底残余的酒液，凑过去让他们都能闻见彼此唇齿间的酒香，“也是我想要携手同行的爱人。”

——End——


End file.
